bugvillepediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Sherry Show
The Sherry Show is an American animated television series created by Son of Hat and Australian12345 for Cartoon Network. The series follows the horrific, wacky, and plain weird adventures of a grumpy deep voiced Harvestman spider named Sherry who experiences weird, horrendous exploits around the land of Bugville. Throughout the show, she interacts with the other main characters Instruments and Instruments, Terry, Sherr-Bang, and more. The series is based on a episode of another series, Instruments and Instruments, entitled, Sherry. The series was inspired by the creator's lifetime experiences, and other things. It is produced using hand-drawn animation; episodes take about five days to complete. Multiple episodes are worked on concurrently. Each The Sherry Show episode runs for about 20 minutes and includes two or three segments Twenty-five seasons have been airing and the series has currently been renewed for more. In 2014, The Sherry Movie was released to be the first theatrical movie made by The Sherry Show. Episodes are given a TV-Y7-FV rating and a TV-PG-V rating on many occasions. Episodes Main Article: List of The Sherry Show episodes The Sherry Show ''has had many unique episode types. Most episodes can be "family friendly" orientated, while others are horrific, disgusting, controversial, or even graphic. Some episodes envolve the main character trying to search for a way to earn money. Other episodes have Sherry meeting new people around the town. Episodes are actually made with That Guy picking out three random words from the dictionary. He then forms a plot using those words. Like many well developed series, seasons of The Sherry Show episodes usually take 5-8 months to complete. Development Early inspirations TBA Production Conception TBA Writing TBA Pitching TBA Setting TBA Broadcasting Timeslot Due to the Cartoon Network schedule changing yearly, the series has had differnt timeslots. From 1998-2001 on Cartoon Network, The Sherry Show had aired every Saturday at 10:00pm (before SPEED) due to its dark humor. In 2001-early 2003, the show aired every Monday at 5:00pm. International Broadcasting The Sherry Show is broadcast in nearly 100 contries around the entire world. It is mostly popular around the western hemesphire and many parts of Europe. TBA Television Content Ratings Most episodes of The Sherry Show are given a dark TV-Y7-FV rating for its horror and science fiction action scenes. Later, episodes started getting a TV-PG rating, with a subrating of Violence (V). In Canada, the series is rated PG. In the UK, the series is rated PG as well. US: TV-Y7-FV, TV-PG, TV-PG-V Canada: PG UK: PG Australia: G, PG Russia: 12+ TBA Reception Viewership ''The Sherry Show became an instant hit. Its first and second seasons, broadcast on Sunday nights , ranked number one in its time slot across all of television according to. The series premiere was watched by 1.89 million viewers. For the following episodes of the first season, viewership increased by over 15 percent from the time period of the previous year. For instance, the entry was viewed by 2.87 million children aged 5–15, a 65 percent increase from the previous year. It was also watched by 818,000 children aged 8–16; a 43 percent increase. The second season premiere, "Some Job or Something", marked a decline from the first season premiere's figures. The first season has been known to be on of the worst seasons of the series, due to its lack of comical humors. Critical Reception Since its doubt in 1997, The Sherry Show has been given mostly positive reviews. Critics praised the series dark humor and over the top violence. On IMDB, Many episodes have a reception from 4.0 to 9.3, although, usually settling in the 8.0 range. Common Sense Media posted a review and gave three stars out of five and describes as "Cult favorite" .Common sense media warned parents that the series contains graphic animated violence, including "exploding bodies, disgusting imagery.The series has been given a 8.7 on IMDB and a 9.0 on TV.com. Controversy The Sherry Show has been noted for its racy, violent, and dark humor. The series contained numerous adult innuendos, Horrifying episodes, and gory scenes. There have been many episodes that went to far, such as the season 2 episode "Tripping" which was dealing with alcohol abuse, and the episode "Sherr-cut" which involved a psychopathic murderer who cuts the hair off women. The series was so dark that new episodes aired every night at 10:00pm on Cartoon Network, way before Adult Swim was launched. Media Home Release All seasons, episodes, and specials, of The Sherry Show are realesed on DVD, Blu-Ray, and ITunes. Every home release video is uncut and are all rated TV-PG. The series has also international home video releases. The DVD boxset for all seasons was released by Paramount Home Entertainment and Cartoon Network in the United States, United Kingdom, and Canada.,.All of the DVDs release features bonus materials including audio commentaries, featurettes, and music videos. Literature TBA Film TBA Video Games TBA Online TBA Legacy TBA Gallery Character Designs Category:Television Series Category:Animated series Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Sherry Show Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-PG Category:1997